Eternamente
by Elvish Dreams e Green Lessien
Summary: Após a vitória na batalha do Beruna, o rei Caspian tem o desafio de governar uma Nárnia ainda ameaçada pelas guerras e sem a ajuda dos irmãos Pevensie. Mas ele terá ao seu lado a sua rainha, a filha de uma estrela.
1. Chapter 1 Casamento

Disclaimer: Os personagens da obra de CSLewis pertencem a ele. Esta é uma fanfiction feita por uma fã para fãs, sem nenhuma intenção comercial.

Capítulo 1 - Casamento

"_Então é assim que tudo acaba, em pleno campo de batalha. Corpos de amigos e inimigos derramando o mesmo sangue vermelho que mancha minha espada. Esta era a minha missão, proteger a todos que eu puder e acabar com a ameaça sobre Nárnia. Mas as coisas mudam, o inesperado acontece. E terei a eternidade para me lamentar..."_

O grande salão estava decorado com o vermelho e amarelo luxuriante que lembrava o ouro do sol em um amanhecer dourado. Os candeeiros iluminavamas jóias dos convidados, formando reflexos em formas de arco-íris. Havia uma passarela coberta de pétalas de flores, desde a grande porta de madeira até o trono. De um lado e de outro, os convidados ouviam a suave música que vinha do piano no canto do salão. O ambiente pouco lembrava os conflitos pelos quais Nárnia vinha passando desde a batalha do Beruna. Os Telmarinos e os Narnianos ainda não conviviam em paz, muitos acreditavam que isso fosse impossível. Rumores de que a Feiticeira Branca havia voltado e restabelecido um exército de criaturas enfeitiçadas já traziam temor para o povo.

Uma aliança era necessária. Caspian sabia que não poderia mais contar com os irmãos Pevensie. Não havia mais trompa encantada. A mágica não era mais parte de Nárnia há três anos, quando Aslan o coroou rei. Tudo dependia de suas decisões humanas e seus exércitos não seriam suficientes sequer para manter a ordem interna, muito menos para enfrentar mais uma guerra. Lembrava-se bem da feiticeira branca, quase o enganara uma vez e ele sabia o quanto seria difícil enfrentá-la. O único que a derrotou há mil e trezentos anos foi o próprio Aslan. E ele era apenas um filho de Adão, sem poderes. Sabia em seu íntimo ser difícil proteger Nárnia, mas estava pronto para morrer lutando. Esta terra era a sua casa e ele jamais a abandonaria.

O som do piano mudou para uma melodia mais cadenciada e todos os rostos se viraram e direção à grande porta de madeira, à entrada do salão. Neste momento, ela surgiu. Vestida em branco, com renda delicada prata por todo o vestido e tendo na cabeça apenas uma tiara prateada simples ornando seus longos cabelos loiros. Caminhava lentamente, em direção ao trono, tendo nas mãos um ramalhete de flores nunca vistas em Nárnia. Eram de um rosa suave que parecia resplandecer sob a luz tênue do ambiente. Não sorria, sua expressão era insondável, algo entre indiferença, medo e determinação. Estava ali por obediência ao seu pai, ao seu povo que fez aliança com Nárnia. O casamento com o rei Caspian era o selo da união entre os dois Reinos. Como se o seu povo precisasse de um reino na terra! Eles que sempre viveram entre as estrelas longínquas agora tendo de se relacionar com os povos inconstantes da Terra.

Em frente ao trono, o sacerdote proferia as palavras que selariam a união, enquanto ela e o rei ficavam de mãos dadas. Sequer teve coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos. Sentia que tudo estava acontecendo em um universo paralelo, não parecia nada com o mundo em que ela vivia. Estava ali, submetendo-se às leis e convenções dos homens. Aceitou sua missão como um castigo, afinal, o único motivo para uma estrela cair era o amor por uma criatura mortal. E ela mal conhecia o homem que estava ao seu lado. Olhou em direção aos grandes vitrais que deixavam passar a luz da lua por entre seus desenhos coloridos. Não podia ver o céu noturno, mas sabia que sua casa estava tão perto. Por tantas vidas humanas vagou por entre as constelações, conhecia Alambil, Tarva e todas as outras estrelas, muitas delas pelo nome. E estava aprisionada entre os homens por obediência ao seu pai, Ramandu.

Caspian não esperava que um rei pudesse casar por amor, sabia da impossibilidade, dos compromissos e das guerras que inevitavelmente teria de enfrentar. O amor residia nos livros, nas estórias antigas dos tempos de uma Nárnia encantada. Desde sua infância, nunca conhecera tal emoção e até duvidava que existisse. Sentia sim o amor pelo seu povo e pelo seu reino, a necessidade de protegê-lo acima de tudo. Mesmo assim, ao segurar a mão da linda mulher ao seu lado, sentia algo aquecer o seu coração, como se essa pequena chama de esperança pudesse ser acesa e houvesse mesmo uma felicidade esperando por ele, ainda que fosse entre a guerra. Sem sequer ter conversado com ela uma única vez, sabia que a protegeria de todo o mal que pudesse se abater sobre a Terra. Ela era tão etérea, tão irreal que só acreditava que estava mesmo ali, por sentir o calor da mão dela que, involuntariamente, apertava-se contra a sua.

Após o casamento, seguiram-se os brindes e felicitações por parte dos convidados. Casais giravam na pista de dança, até que o rei guiou-a em direção ao centro do salão. Ela fechou os olhos, sentia sua mão deslizando suavemente em sua cintura e puxando-a para mais perto enquanto giravam dançando. Sabia que não poderia negar-se a um rei, especialmente em sua primeira noite. Como explicar a ele que não poderia deixar que a tocasse, especialmente porque não estava autorizada a explicar também o motivo.

Ao entrarem no grande quarto real, ela soltou a mão do rei e caminhou sozinha até o balcão que dava uma visão completa para o povoado de Nárnia. Muitos habitantes continuavam a morar no Bosque, mas havia os que preferiam ficar mais próximos ao castelo. Do alto da torre, ela podia ver a fumaça das lareiras saindo pelas chaminés e a suave luz do fogo iluminando as casinhas. Mais adiante, estendia-se o luxuriante Bosque verde com as árvores adormecidas. Os telmarinos que ficaram após a batalha da Libertação, às margens do Beruna, ainda temiam aquele verde, assim como temiam o mar. Naquele instante, o que ela temia era olhar para o céu. Sabia que lágrimas lhe chegariam aos olhos se olhasse para cima e não pudesse estar entre aqueles pontos brilhantes. Estava presa em um corpo humano, mas não era humana, era uma estrela.

"Minha senhora...", Caspian falou.

Ela olhou por sobre o ombro e viu que o rei estava poucos passos atrás dela. Voltou a olhar as casinhas, as lareiras, até o rio que dividia o povoado da floresta.

"Quais as ordens, Majestade?", respondeu num sussurro.

"Ordens? Não, ordens não. Apenas quero que se sinta em casa.", falou Capian enquanto chegava mais perto dela, tentando olhá-la nos olhos. "E quero que me chame apenas pelo meu nome quando estivermos a sós.", concluiu suavemente.

"Como desejar, Majestade", ela respondeu, ainda olhando para o povoado.

"Aysha, olhe para mim", disse enquanto tocava o rosto dela delicadamente, tentando ganhar sua atenção. Sabia que ela estava distante, apesar de não querer invadir sua intimidade perguntando o motivo. Claro que devia sentir saudade do seu reino, não queria tornar tudo ainda mais constrangedor.

Ela ergueu os olhos até encará-lo. Azuis, escuros como a noite, brilhantes como as estrelas, misteriosos como o fundo do mar. Um homem poderia se perder naquelas águas e nunca mais conseguir chegar à tona.

"Não me toque", ela falou entre os dentes, em tom de súplica, mas como sua voz era firme, apesar de suave, mais pareceu uma ameaça.

Ele retirou rapidamente a mão que tocava o rosto dela.

"Minha senhora, eu jamais a tomaria como um selvagem. Não me veja como um inimigo, eu vou protegê-la de todos os males do mundo. Tem a minha palavra.", falou com sinceridade.

"Preciso dormir, o dia foi bastante cansativo. Se vossa majestade não se opuser, é claro", disse usando o tom de formalidade, para que ele sequer pensasse em tocá-la novamente. Seria mais fácil, muito mais fácil viver assim.

Caminhou em direção à imensa cama que ficava no centro do quarto. Deitou-se e fechou os olhos, ouvindo atentamente o que acontecia ao redor. Não estava com sono, mas precisava encerrar a conversa naquele momento. Quanto menos ele a conhecer, melhor. Afinal, em breve a guerra chegaria aos grandes portões dourados de Nárnia e essas questões menores e sentimentais seriam deixadas de lado. Guerreira experiente que era, nunca desejava a guerra, mas esta já estava traçada, era inevitável. Se pudesse usar plenamente seus poderes, nem precisaria ter casado. Como entender a lógica das leis do universo? Jadis, outrora sua amiga, conseguira reencarnar com a ajuda de uma gota de sangue de um filho de Adão. Era uma ameaça aos povos livres, precisava ser detida.

Após longos momentos, ouviu os passos dele vindo para a cama. Sabia de todo o sofrimento pelo qual ele passou enquanto crescia, sendo criado pelos tios ausentes, vivendo recluso com os livros e as instruções de equitação e lutas para que fosse um bom guerreiro na idade adulta. Podia sentir a solidão dele como algo palpável. Ainda assim, quanto menos ele soubesse sobre ela, seria melhor. A lei de seu mundo era nunca revelar ser uma estrela. Tinha de agir como mortal, estando entre mortais. Ouvia a respiração suave dele ao seu lado. Queria entrar em seus sonhos e conversar simplesmente, contar histórias engraçadas, vê-lo sorrir. Mas a guerra estava próxima, não era hora de baixar a guarda.


	2. Chapter 2 Bosque

Disclaimer: Os personagens da obra de CSLewis pertencem a ele. Esta é uma fanfiction feita por uma fã para fãs, sem nenhuma intenção comercial.

Capítulo 2 – Bosque

"_O vento frio varria a planície em frente ao castelo Real. Nos portões de Nárnia, um povo que jamais seria escravizado sobreviveria a mais uma batalha. O tempo de espadas e sofrimentos ficaria esquecido na memória dos tempos. De que adianta ter a eternidade e não estar aqui para ver os dias felizes?"_

Os dias arrastavam-se entre as longas reuniões do Rei Caspian com o conselho e a superficialidade das reuniões da corte, quando todos comiam e bebiam como se não houvesse amanhã. A verdade é que, quando a feiticeira Branca chegasse com seu exército não haveria tempo de revidarem e a morte viria muito mais rápido que um piscar de olhos. Em meio a tanto temor, era fácil acreditar nos sorrisos, na música, no agora.

Aysha estava sentada no trono ao lado do Rei, em mais uma dessas reuniões. Observava os nobres desfilarem ao lado de suas esposas ricamente ornadas de jóias. Elas viviam atarefadas com pinturas, desenhos e outras futilidades. Era impossível manter mais de um minuto de conversa com alguma delas. Como a vida aqui era diferente do lugar de onde ela veio! Lá os seres podiam ser o que escolhessem, as mulheres não eram meramente decorativas. Tampouco poderia se intrometer nos tais "assuntos de homens". Quanta saudade sentia quando vagava pelo infinito, indomável, destemida, dona de seu destino...

"Minha senhora...", Caspian sussurrou para que apenas ela o ouvisse.

Fechou os olhos ao ouvir a voz do homem ao seu lado. Precisava confiar nele, era o que seu coração mandava. Mesmo ele sendo apenas um humano. Se ele soubesse o quanto todas essas questões que o atormentavam não representavam nada ao olhar para elas de uma perspectiva superior, sem o véu do tempo. Olhou para ele. Já não sentia tristeza por estar aqui, podia até sentir felicidade por ter a missão de ajudar esse homem a trazer paz ao seu povo. Mesmo após todo o sofrimento pelo qual ele passou, ainda trazia esperança no olhar.

"Majestade... Perdão, eu estava distraída.", respondeu formalmente.

"Acompanha-me em uma caminhada pelo jardim?", ele pediu.

Ela assentiu e levantaram-se. Nessas horas, em público, o rei pegava sua mão e podiam ficar próximos, como um casal feliz. Era tão fácil se acostumar a esses carinhos, a tê-lo sempre por perto, tentando protegê-la.

A noite estava fria, o vento varria a planície em frente ao castelo Real. As folhagens do jardim dançavam agitadas, lançando pétalas de flores pelo chão.

"Este lugar é tão cheio de paz", ela falou, ao parar próximo à escadaria que levava ao nível inferior, onde haviam margaridas e girassóis. "Mas sinto falta de estar em contato com a natureza".

"Não é uma prisioneira do castelo, Alteza. Pode vir aos jardins quando desejar".

"Meu rei, não falo de jardins. Imagino como seria estar sob o luar, cavalgando livre no Bosque de Nárnia".

Ele riu, chegou mais próximo como se fosse abraçá-la. O corpo dela tremeu em antecipação ao seu toque suave e quente. Tinha absoluta consciência do quanto ele a desejava e admirava-o mais ainda por ser tão cavalheiro. Após esses dias ao seu lado, mantendo-se fria e distante, não entendia o motivo de ele ainda não haver mudado. Mas, ele não a abraçou, apenas ficou olhando-a com aqueles olhos castanhos que nublavam qualquer pensamento de recusa que ela pudesse ter.

"Teria mesmo coragem de ir ao Bosque?", ele perguntou, divertindo-se com a idéia de uma mulher tão etérea ir ao misterioso local temido pelos seus guerreiros.

"Árvores e pedras, meu senhor. Não há inimigo de Nárnia oculto em suas sombras. O que Vossa Alteza teme encontrar?"

"E se fossemos agora? Sem ninguém nos ver, desceríamos até a cavalaria, pegaríamos dois cavalos e sairíamos por um dos portões laterais". Caspian parecia empolgado com a idéia, seus olhos faiscavam com entusiasmo.

Aos poucos, os sons da festa e das vozes foram sumindo, à medida que cavalgavam no meio da noite. Os cheiros da natureza começavam a envolvê-los. A mata era bem fechada, quase não era possível passar a luz da lua por entre a copa das árvores. Os cavalos deslizavam suavemente até pararem em uma clareira, onde havia a nascente do rio que rodeava Nárnia. Aysha desceu imediatamente do cavalo e caminhou até a areia branca na margem das águas.

"Ainda acha que há algum inimigo de Nárnia escondido nesta floresta, meu rei?", ela perguntou sorrindo. O rosto ainda estava corado devido à cavalgada e ao fato de estar a sós com este homem que tanto confunde seus sentidos. Precisava contar a ele tantas coisas, mas não fazia idéia de por onde começar.

"Precaução é uma grande arma, minha rainha. Nunca é desnecessária". Apesar de suas palavras sérias e formais, também sorria. Parecia leve, longe de toda a solenidade do castelo, como se, ao ausentar-se de toda a civilização, ele se tornasse mais humano e menos uma figura pública.

Ela aproximou-se dele, agora sem medo, sem hesitação. Estendeu as mãos e ele as pegou delicadamente. Ficaram de mãos dadas, olhando-se nos olhos, sorrindo da aventura noturna. Ela acreditava que poderia ficar por toda a eternidade congelada naquele momento. Mas, havia uma missão a ser cumprida e precisava descobrir de uma vez se teria a ajuda dele ou não.

"Meu rei, já conheci muitos lugares. Já vi muitos reinos serem erguidos ou destruídos. Já passei por muitas guerras. Mas nunca vi um soberano com uma luz tão linda como a sua. O seu povo o seguirá até o fim, por amor a Aslam e por amor a você".

"Aysha...", ele ergueu a mão e tocou um cacho de seus longos cabelos loiros. Ela ainda parecia tão sagrada que ele não ousaria tocá-la de outra forma mais ousada. "Não se preocupe com guerras, eu a protegerei de qualquer perigo. Estará sempre a salvo. Não quero que pense nisso!", disse suavemente.

"Meu senhor, não me preocupo com a guerra. Sei que continuará sendo um grande líder. Mas preciso que você saiba também que estarei ao seu lado em cada momento.", ela precisava dizer que lutaria ao seu lado e o protegeria da morte a qualquer custo, mas não poderia expressar essa urgência em palavras. Aproximou-se dele e o abraçou. Por um momento, sentiu que ele havia ficado surpreso, estático. Porém, no momento seguinte, ela sentiu a mão dele por baixo de seu cabelo, acariciando sua nuca, enquanto com a outra mão a puxava para mais perto. O cheiro dele embriagava os seus sentidos, em todos os longos séculos através dos quais esteve no firmamento, jamais imaginara se sentir tão segura nos braços de um mortal.


	3. Chapter 3 Pesadelo

Disclaimer: Os personagens da obra de CSLewis pertencem a ele. Esta é uma fanfiction feita por uma fã para fãs, sem nenhuma intenção comercial.

Capítulo 3 - Pesadelo

"_Dói profundamente em minha alma olhar nos olhos dele e ter a certeza de que ele sabe que é a hora da despedida. Por que me permitiram sentir a intensidade do amor para depois arrancá-lo de mim? De nada adiantou que ele soubesse com antecipação, isso não aliviou o sofrimento, apenas fez com que doesse mais e mais a cada dia." _

Aysha revirava-se na cama, como se estivesse em agonia. Sussurrava palavras desconexas, implorava que algo não acontecesse. Podia estar na cama, mas o que via estava distante, dias à frente, quando a feiticeira Branca estivesse nos portões de Nárnia. Mas isso também teria passado, tudo teria terminado. Era o fim de sua missão, deveria voltar a sua morada no céu. Estava no campo de batalha, olhando ao redor, procurando vê-lo uma última vez. No momento em que seus olhos se cruzaram, tudo ficou escuro. Ela chegava a sentir agora, no meio de seu desespero, que os braços dele a enlaçavam, que seus lábios roçavam-lhe o rosto, tentando acalmá-la. Até que conseguiu abrir os olhos.

E não era tudo ilusão, Caspian a abraçava, tentando acordá-la como se ela estivesse em um pesadelo. Seu rosto estava tão próximo, chegava a sentir a respiração dele em sua pele, provocando-lhe arrepios. Ela sabia que a feiticeira Branca estava a cada momento mais perto de confrontar os exércitos de Nárnia. E, principalmente, sabia que a hora da despedida chegaria. Precisava contar a ele, não poderia mais mentir.

"Caspian...", forçou a voz, mas o que saiu foi apenas um sussurro embargado pelas lágrimas que rolavam em seu rosto.

"Shhh, estou aqui, está segura", ele respondeu, acariciando seu rosto levemente.

"Nossa paz é por pouco tempo. A feiticeira está chegando. Na próxima lua nova ela estará aqui. E haverá guerra, isso é inevitável".

"Não pense nisso agora, não é uma preocupação sua. Eu a enviarei para a fortaleza das Ilhas Solitárias..."

"Não! Caspian, não irei a lugar algum. Estarei aqui ao seu lado", ela falou. Os pensamentos já estavam reorganizados após a visão. Precisava contar tudo a ele, antes que perdesse a coragem e se acostumasse a tê-lo cuidando dela.

"Eu sei que estará. Em cada pensamento meu, mas preciso que fique em segurança".

Aysha afastou-se um pouco, precisava olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Caspian, quando nos casamos, sei que foi um acordo entre o meu pai, rei Ramandu, e você. Meu pai disse que enviaria os melhores guerreiros, se Nárnia precisasse..."

"Não precisa se preocupar, minha rainha. Teremos guerreiros suficientes"

"Teremos sim, Caspian. Eu sou a melhor guerreira que meu pai poderia te oferecer. Por isso estou aqui. Eu já estive em muitas guerras, em tantos mundos que você sequer sonha que existam. Sei que você já deve ter ouvido estórias sobre o reino de onde vim, de que somos descendentes de estrelas caídas. Isso não é toda a verdade. Eu sou a única que pode derrotar Jadis, a Feiticeira Branca. Eu sou uma estrela".

"Eu...", Caspian a olhava como se a visse pela primeira vez. Ela ainda era a dama de aparência frágil na aparência. Mas não era só isso. A guerreira que ela diz ser sempre esteve ali, abaixo da superfície, pronta a se mostrar. "Eu não sei o que isso significa. O que isso quer dizer?"

"Que Jadis tem poderes para enfeitiçar todo um exército, mas os meus poderes são muito maiores e eu posso derrotá-la. Somente eu. Estarei ao seu lado na preparação para a guerra e ao seu lado no campo de batalha"

Caspian levantou-se da cama e caminhou até o balcão de onde poderia ver todo o povoado de Nárnia, lá embaixo, após os portões do castelo. Desejava ardentemente que isso fosse apenas um pesadelo dela, mas sabia que não era. Seus batedores o informaram que o exército da feiticeira estava a dez dias a galope. Mas, não podia ser verdade. As lendas de que estrelas tomavam formas humanas e caminhavam pela terra eram tão antigas que não podiam ser reais. Ela não podia ser real.

"Meu senhor...", ela falou, alguns passos atrás dele. "A minha missão é proteger Nárnia e seu reino e farei isso. Só espero contar com sua ajuda e permissão".

Ele se virou e caminhou até ela.

"Se tudo isso é verdade e já não duvido mais que seja. Você falou em dizer adeus. O que isso significa?". Precisava fazer a pergunta, não desejava ouvir confirmação como resposta.

"Caspian, uma estrela só pode viver entre os homens e as criaturas se não se mostrar. Na batalha, se eu precisar usar magia para defender Nárnia, eu usarei. E, se eu usar, imediatamente terei de ir embora...", respirou fundo, precisava contar tudo de uma só vez ou não teria coragem para voltar ao assunto, "... Mesmo que eu não vá imediatamente, mais cedo ou mais tarde, notarão que não estou envelhecendo. O seu coração sabe onde as estrelas moram".

"Não vá... Não vá embora. Fique e enfrentaremos qualquer um que ousar nos confrontar. Não vá embora...", ele se ouviu falando, implorando para que ela fique. Era o que seu coração desejava, era onde seu coração desejava que ela morasse.

As lágrimas voltaram a rolar no rosto dela. Não queria ir a lugar algum, mas tinha consciência de que não poderia ficar. Precisava dele mais que tudo, mais que o ar, mais que o fogo que a fazia brilhar. Deu mais um passo em direção a ele e atirou-se em seus braços. A respiração entrecortada pelo choro, beijava o rosto dele, sentia que ele a segurava firmemente nos braços, tirando seus pés do chão e girando-a até encostar as costas dela na porta que levava ao balcão. Ela pôs as pernas ao redor da cintura dele para apoiar-se melhor e começou a acariciar o rosto dele.

Os olhos de Caspian estavam escurecidos pelo desejo. Precisava dela, desejava tê-la, seus lábios se encontraram de forma febril, devorando cada dúvida não dita. Nesse momento, pouco importava o pouco tempo que teriam juntos. A necessidade pelo toque era maior que qualquer incerteza pelo dia seguinte. Mas não era assim que deveria ser. Mesmo com a mente nublada, ele conseguiu a força para negar-se. Não era assim que a teria pela primeira vez. Afastou-se ofegante enquanto a observava. Os olhos fechados, os lábios úmidos entreabertos. Ela era sagrada, não poderia tê-la como mulher. Não a merecia.

"Volte para a cama, minha senhora. Me deixe aqui", sussurrou.

Ela não entendia o motivo da rejeição. Entendia apenas que jamais imaginara que sensações tão confusas poderiam cruzar sua mente imortal. Ao vê-lo dar as costas afastando-se, ela resolveu voltar para a cama e esperá-lo.

Após longos momentos, ele entrou no quarto. Ela estava acordada, acompanhando cada movimento seu. Ele deitou-se ao seu lado e virou-se para olhá-la nos olhos. Não havia necessidade de palavras para que ela entendesse que agora era a vez de ela consolá-lo desse pesadelo. Chegou-se mais perto e abraçou-o, deitando a cabeça em seu peito másculo, desenhado pelos longos exercícios de combate.

"Aysha... Eu não quero que vá embora".

"Eu não quero ir..."


End file.
